Stand By Me
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Rin and Jaken find something strange on the side of the road.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Stand By Me  
By Angel Kamiya

"MASTER JAKEN!" Rin screamed.

Jaken quickly jumped to his feet and started running. It appeared Rin was in trouble again. They had been traveling for several months together now and Jaken had started getting used to the little girl's constant screaming for help. It was like she would get kidnapped every other day! Why did demons find her so tempting?

"What is it Rin?" Jaken asked, curiously.

As Jaken walked forward he saw the body that was on the ground. The man wore a red kimono and had the exact same long silver hair as Lord Sesshomaru. It looked he had been lying face down on the ground for a while now. Jaken stood there in shock.

"I found Inuyasha like this," Rin exclaimed, looking down at the body.

Jaken crept forward and poked Inuyasha in the arm with the Staff of Heads. The body didn't move at all. There was a big red stain on his chest.

"How horrible! It looks like Inuyasha has been killed in battle," Jaken muttered.

Jaken moved to his side and started to dig a ditch. While making a small pile of dirt besides the hole on the ground, he starting wondering about who had been the one to end Inuyasha's life.

"What are you doing Master Jaken?" Rin asked, confused.

"I'm going to bury Inuyasha and put up a marker. It's the least I can do. Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's brother," Jaken explained, digging the hole with his two little hands.

"How horrible! Lady Kagome must be so sad..." Rin said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Rin. Inuyasha died in battle. I never thought that I would see the day!"

"Oh! What is Lord Sesshomaru going to say about all this?"

"I don't think he will be happy! Lord Sesshomaru is always saying how he is the one that will kill Inuyasha," Jaken murmured, folding his arms across his chest. "I supposed there is nothing that can be done now."

Jaken pulled on Inuyasha's arm and dropped the body into the hole in the ground. As Jaken started burying the body, he thought back to all the unpleasant times in his life that he had whenever he was around Inuyasha. Whenever the younger dog demon was near, it usually meant Jaken would get hurt. At least that part of his life would be over now! That's when it happened. Inuyasha's arm started twitching. Without warning the half demon raised his fist and smashed Jaken on the head.

"Kyaahhh!" Rin screamed, in terror.

Inuyasha slowly got up to his feet and started shaking his head. As the dirt flew away from his body and long hair, he glared at the imp that he had punched. It looked like he was angry. Inuyasha grabbed onto Jaken's head, holding it like he was holding a melon that was about to be crushed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, looking annoyed.

"How... How is this possible? How did you manage to come back to life?!" Jaken asked, in disbelief.

"I wasn't dead. Kagome sat me a hundred times and I just couldn't move." Inuyasha explained, raising his head like he was searching for her scent. Inuyasha started smelling the air with his nose.

"What about that blood stain on your kimono?" Jaken retorted.

Inuyasha looked down at his kimono and grimaced.

"Ketchup. I must have gotten it dirty while eating the burger," Inuyasha replied, moving over to the imp.

Inuyasha hit Jaken hard on the head again. The imp fell back on the ground looking like he was seeing stars. Rin ran over and looked at Jaken.

"That second punch was for getting dirt on me!" Inuyasha shouted, squinting his eyes. "I'm going."

As Inuyasha left Rin sat there besides Jaken. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru finally arrived back. The demon glanced around for a few seconds, looking preoccupied.

"We ran into Inuyasha," Rin explained, bowing her head.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Master Jaken got hit on the head again," Rin said, trying hard not to giggle.

Sesshomaru stared at his two traveling companions that were standing there. While he wanted to hear the whole story, he knew that he didn't have the time since they were looking for Naraku. Maybe someday he would find out exactly what had happened. Sesshomaru started walking away and they followed after him.

------

****

A/N: I hope that you liked this story and Please Review!


End file.
